


It feels like love, love, love (oh yes and it feels like touch, touch, touch)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, I think I got the idea from Legally Blonde 2, Kinda?, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Some prep, Somnophilia, They met at an actual dog park, and their dogs are like in love, as embarrassing as that is, handjobs, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reaches into his pockets for a cigarette and puts it to his lips, lighting it and taking a puff, scouring the park, just for fun, when his eyes land on probably the poshest looking chit Zayn's ever seen, walking a fucking chihuahua.</p><p>He pretty, that's undeniable, long brown curls, green eyes, tall as fuck, dressed in a long, thick wool coat, black skinny jeans and brown boots, his hair pushed back with a dark forest green headscarf, cheeks and nose pinking in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It feels like love, love, love (oh yes and it feels like touch, touch, touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stormy Weather by The Kooks. For pictures of the dogs: [Bruce and Ziggy,](http://www.bullblogging.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/americanbulldog8.jpg) and [Banks](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c4/a3/99/c4a3997981613c2ab4668779c5e49dd4.jpg).

Zayn's been strung out all day, can't sit still for a second, can't get himself to draw or write to calm himself down. The dogs are feeding of his mood, barking and chasing each other around his flat, tousling on the hardwood floors in front of the couch where Zayn sits, chewing on his lip and pretending to watch Supernatural.

He's got his journal open in his lap to a fresh page, his pencil tapping on it restlessly until there's little dots of lead in the yellowing pages.

He separates Bruce and Ziggy before it gets out of hand and stands up to find their leads, deciding they all needed a walk.

He puts on his black trench and stuffs his cigarettes, phone, keys, wallet, journal and pencil into the deep pockets, attaching the leads to the dogs collars. He slips on boots and pulls the heavy dogs out the door, towards the elevator, deciding to take them to the dog park a few blocks down.

-*-*-

"Banks! Stop chewing on my boxers!"

Niall laughs at Harry as he runs around trying to pull his boxers out of the tiny little Pomeranian-cross-Chihuahua's mouth, catching him at the lounge room doorway, tugging the black material out with a sickening rip.

"Dammit, Banks, those were my favourite pair!" Harry whines, inspecting the hole, sighing and standing up to throw them in the bin.

"He needs to go to puppy school, Haz, he's a little shit." Niall laughs, shaking his head as he leans into Liam's chest on the couch.

"He's not a puppy, though!" Harry calls from the kitchen.

"You wanted the cute one, Harry, you could have always gotten the most well behaved." Liam says, shrugging his should, splaying his fingers over Niall's belly.

"Take 'im out to get rid of some of that energy." Niall offers, shrugging his shoulders. "There's a dog park down the street. We've been here months and you still haven't gone."

"Banks is an indoor dog." Harry huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he walks back into the lounge room.

"There's no such thing as an 'indoor dog', Harry. Take him out. You might meet a cute boy," Liam says, knows for sure that'll get Harry up and going. Which it does.

Harry collects Banks's lead, his phone and wallet, not bothering to take his keys, knowing Niall and Liam'll let him back in once they're done shagging.

He finds Banks's squeaky ball, too and tucks it in his coat pocket once he's pulled it on, ignoring Banks's little yips for it.

"C'mon, little bear, let's go to the park, then."

-*-*-

Zayn places himself in the grass against a thick oak and lets the dogs off the lead. People stare at them as they run off to find new friends, and Zayn knows they're all thinking the same thing. Ziggy's a pitbull-cross-bulldog-cross-terrier, and even though he's a puppy he looks pretty menacing. Bruce's a bullmastiff blue-cross-pitbull, fully grown and just as menacing-looking as Ziggy if not more.

Zayn knows they couldn't hurt a fly, raised 'em that way, but he doesn't feel compelled to tell the other park users that.

He reaches into his pockets for a cigarette and puts it to his lips, lighting it and taking a puff, scouring the park, just for fun, when his eyes land on probably the poshest looking chit Zayn's ever seen, walking a fucking chihuahua.

He pretty, that's undeniable, long brown curls, green eyes, tall as fuck, dressed in a long, thick wool coat, black skinny jeans and brown boots, his hair pushed back with a dark forest green headscarf, cheeks and nose pinking in the cold.

He's standing up tall, head held high like he's above everyone else, and Zayn guesses he's some sort of heir or summat, specially round this neighbourhood.

He lets his dog of the leash and it goes bounding over to the bushes for a sniff, and Curls watches it for a moment before turning to look for a spot to sit.

Zayn takes another drag and gives Bruce a pat when he comes over and climbs over Zayn's legs, demanding one.

"Go make friends with the chihuahua over there." Zayn chuckles, nodding his head towards the little fluffy thing keeping away from the other dogs, as if it prefers to be alone.

Bruce barks and goes trotting off in the other dogs direction, as if he knew exactly what Zayn had asked him to do, sniffing at the little thing as it yips happily.

He takes another drag of his cigarette and pulls his phone out of his pocket as he breathes it out, tapping in his code and pressing into his Tumblr app.

He amuses himself with that for a while before he can hear someone calling 'Excuse me! Excuse me!' and footsteps thumping towards him. He looks up to find the man he'd been watching before panting as he caught his breath.

"Is that pitbull yours?" He points to something behind him and Zayn doesn't bother looking, just calls out Bruce and Ziggy's names, expecting them to come bounding over.

When they don't, he looks past the man's long thin legs to find Bruce over with the chihuahua, barking happily and licking its face.

Zayn huffs out a laugh. "Thought he was attackin' 'im or summat." He says looking up at the man.

"It was a sort of attack, and it wasn't by your dog. Banks, he just sorta..."

Zayn laughs. "Bruce likes the men just as much as his daddy does." He locks his phone and tucks it into his pocket, pushing himself up to stand with a little help from the tree. "M'Zayn."

"Harry." The man introduced, taking Zayn's outstretched hand and shaking it. "Should we separate them?"

Zayn shrugs. "If you want to, I don't much care."

"He's not going to... Get to rough, is he?"

Zayn huffs and rolls his eyes. "Bruce is literally a teddy bear. I didn't raise them like most dickheads do."

Harry hums, nodding his head . "Oh, okay." He turns to look down at the grass. "Uhm, do you live around here?"

Zayn hums and nods, leaning against the tree. "Amberdale."

Harry smiles and looks up at Zayn, shielding his eyes from the weak sun. "Me, too."

Ziggy comes bounding over covered in mud and Zayn huffs, shaking his head. "What'd you get yourself into, now, Zig?" Ziggy barks out a happy reply and proceeds to sniff out Harry, climbing up into his legs when he decides he's alright, leaving muddy paw prints on Harry's jeans.

"Shit."

"Dammit, Ziggy, get down!" Zayn tells the puppy, who does, barking, still happy with himself. "God, I'm so sorry, I keep trying to get him in puppy training, but people are arseholes. I'm not to good at training myself."

Harry wipes the mud of his jeans, still smiling, and shrugs when he stands up straight. "That's alright. Easy to clean, mud."

"Are you sure?" Harry nods, still smiling. "Uhm, can I at least buy you a hot drink to make up for it?"

Harry smiles wider. "Really? You don't have to."

Zayn shrugs, trying to keep the blush of his cheeks. "I'd like to." 

God, way to make yourself sound like a girl, Malik.

Harry nods, still smiling. "Okay, yeah. But, I might have to take a rain check. I can give you my number?"

Zayn nods, unlocks his phone and hands it over, watching Harry type in the number and text himself, handing the phone back to Zayn.

"Call me?" Harry asks, biting his lip.

Zayn nods and Harry gives him one last smile before he goes over to pull his little dog away from Bruce, who didn't seem very happy losing his new boyfriend, but lets them go, bounding back over to Zayn and Ziggy.

"You liked him, didn't you, Bruce?" Zayn chuckles, scratching Bruce behind the ears. "Wanna go home, now?"

Ziggy barked and ran off, followed by Bruce. Zayn shakes his head, huffing out a laugh and going back to his phone.

-*-*-

Harry: You still wanna go out for that coffee?

 

Zayn smiles at his phone, scratching at his beard and blinking up at Louis, his best friend, who sits on the floor in front of the telly with girlfriend, Eleanor, playing FIFA on the X-Box.

 

Zayn: yea, u free?

Harry: Yeah, maybe we can go out for lunch with that coffee? :)

Zayn: definitely :)

Harry: You free tomorrow?

 

Zayn looks over at Louis and Eleanor, and hums, unlocking his phone again to answer.

 

Zayn: have a meeting at 10, but I can meet up at 12 :)

Harry: There's a cafe called Peach Tea on Oxford, across from Harrods. Is twelve okay?

Zayn: yea I'll see you there :)

 

Zayn smiles to himself, putting his phone in his pocket and pulling Ziggy into his lap for a cuddle.

-*-*-

"Where are you off to?" Liam asks from the couch, head in Niall's lap as Harry rushes around looking for his wallet, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"You're all nervous... And dressed up." Niall chuckles, playing with Liam's hair. "Have you got a date."

"No. Yes. Maybe? Okay, I met this guy at the park the other day and were having lunch. That's it." Harry hums, shaking his head and finding his wallet in the side of the couch, along with his keys, and he only bothers to think about why for a few moments before he goes back to worrying.

"What's his name?" Liam asks, raising his eyebrows at Niall when the younger man tugs at his hair, giggling like a little kid.

"Zayn."

Liam sits up. "As in Malik?"

Harry shrugs. "I don't know his last name. Why? Do you know him?"

"He's a graphic novelist. Absolutely amazing." Liam nods, laying back down, head in Niall's lap. "Superhero stuff."

"Okay...?" Harry shrugs, going back to getting ready, shrugging on his coat and pulling on his boots. "I'll be back later."

"Have fun!" Niall calls as Harry leaves.

He drives to the cafe, parking in the street and turning off the ignition, sitting in his seat for a moment to calm himself down.

He sees Zayn walking down the street and gets out of the car to greet him, blushing when Zayn gives him a bright smile.

"Hey, curly." 

Harry bites his lip and smiles. "Hey, Zayn."

"You hungry?"

Harry nods and follows Zayn into the cafe, to the cashier.

They order and sit down, and for a while the silence is awkward, until Zayn starts talking, telling Harry about the comic books he writes, and Harry is so completely enthralled with him.

Their food comes and they talk as they eat, and Harry decides he really wants to see Zayn again.

-*-*-

"How'd it go?" Louis calls as Zayn steps into the house, smiling like an idiot. He doesn't reply, just pulls off his coat and toes off his shoes, and heads into the lounge room where Louis's sat, on the couch with one of Zayn's Batman comic books, the others in a pile on the coffee table. "It went well then?" Louis laughs when he sees Zayn's smile.

"Shuddup, Lou." Zayn shakes his head and falls into his favourite arm chair. "He's a dancer, Lou, like an actual ballet dancer. And gorgeous."

"Aw," Louis laughs. "You like him, Zaynie, don't you?"

Zayn snorts. "Go away, Louis. Stop reading my comics."

"As if." Louis laughs again, shaking his head and going back to the book as Zayn's phone buzzes.

 

Harry: Had a lot of fun, Zee, maybe we can do it again? :)

Zayn: yea :) definitely

-*-*-

They texted the rest of the week, Zayn told Harry about the new book he was writing (or trying to write) and Harry told Zayn about the new job he was think about taking, a music video for Little Mix.

 

Harry: Hey, are you free tonight? I was thinking I could cook dinner for you?

Zayn: yeah, would love to :) what are you making?

Harry: Anything you want :)

Zayn: chicken?

Harry: Very descriptive :)

Zayn: Indian?

Harry: Course :) x

Zayn: should I bring something?

Harry: You don't have to, but I wouldn't say no to a desert. And I know Banks wouldn't say no to seeing Bruce again :)

Zayn: course love x what time?

Harry: Any time after six? 279 Amberdale x

Zayn: see you then x

-*-*-

Zayn arrives at Harry's place at six thirty with Bruce and Ziggy in tow, as well as a berry cheesecake from Waitrose in his hands.

When Harry answers the door, he's barefoot, wearing black skinny jeans and a loose white t-shirt with his hair pulled into a bun, smiling wide at Zayn and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Zee." He mumbles into Zayn's neck, squeezing his arms around Zayn's waist. "Missed you."

Zayn hums, hugging him back. "You too, babe."

The hug goes for a little longer than most would think friendly, and when they separate, Zayn can smell chicken Tikka in the air, and it smells amazing.

"Wow, that smells great, Haz." Zayn breathes as Harry leads him into the kitchen with the dogs, who start barking when they see Banks, sitting by the laundry door, eating the last of his biscuits.

They leave the kitchen to play and Harry takes the Waitrose bag from Zayn to put the cake in the fridge.

Zayn takes a peek into the pan where Harry's Tikka is still boiling, lifting the lid and taking a sniff. 

"You like it?" Harry asks from behind Zayn, shocking him, almost making him drop the lid, and turns on his heels to look at Harry.

"Yeah, smells good, love."

"Would you like a drink? I have beer or Sauvignon Blanc." Harry says, pointing to the fridge behind him.

Zayn hums. "I think I'd like a glass of wine, please." He replies, smiling at Harry, watching him (his arse) as he leans into the fridge for the wine.

Once they have wine and the food is served, they move into the lounge room, where the three dogs are, playing around on the carpet, tackling each other.

Harry turns on the telly, but they don't bother watching it, just talk and laugh until they're full and slightly tipsy, then giggling their way through stories and more wine until the bottle's empty and their both well on their way to drunk.

"And Louis's sitting there, shitting himself, no joke, and Eleanor's giggling like an idiot!"

Harry laughs into his arm, holding his wine glass in his hand, the liquid splashing over the side a little.

"I thought he was a total idiot!" Zayn laughs into Harry's shoulder, patting Harry's leg. "And now he's my best friend!"

Harry grins and leans into Zayn, biting his lip, staring. "C'n I kiss you?"

Zayn hums, putting his wine glass down on the coffee table, taking Harry's and doing the same.

"Yeah?" Harry mumbles, moving until his knees are bracketing Zayn's legs, his hands on his thighs.

Zayn hums, nodding, reaching forward to wrap his hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulling him forward, their lips crashing, teeth clacking harshly.

It turns softer, Harry falling into Zayn's lap, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck, pushing him down against the arm of the couch.

Zayn licks into his mouth, digging his hands into the back of Harry's tight jeans, squeezing the flesh of Harry's arse, grinding his hips up against Harry's.

Harry chews on Zayn's bottom lip and presses sloppy kisses down his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin over his collarbone.

Zayn pulls his hands out of Harry's jeans and tugs up the material of his shirt until Harry sits up to let him pull it off. Zayn draws a hand down his chest to his belly, studying his tattoos, the moth and the birds and the laurels, before tugging at the snaps of his jeans.

Harry stands up from the couch and tugs of his jeans, revealing black boxers bulging out over his hard cock.

"C'mere, love." Zayn hums, pulling his t-shirt over his head and patting his chest. "Wanna suck your cock."

Harry whined, tugging his briefs off to reveal his hard cock, climbing up into the couch on top of Zayn, sitting on his chest and feeding his cock into Zayn's open mouth.

Harry moaned, back arching, holding himself up with a hand on Zayn's belly, fingers spread. Zayn sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue licking out to the tip, digging under the foreskin.

"God, fuck, Zayn," Harry groaned, grinding his cock into Zayn's mouth and trying to reach further back to unzip Zayn's jeans and pull out his cock, licking his hand and jerking him off. Zayn moans around Harry's cock and the vibrations shoot up Harry's spine. "Fuck, Zayn, your mouth."

Zayn hums around Harry's cock, fucking up into his hand and blinking up at Harry, digging his tongue into the tip again until Harry's whining and squeezing his hand around Zayn's cock.

"Zayn, wanna suck your cock, please."

Zayn hums, nodding his head as best as he can and opening his mouth wider so Harry can take his cock out, pulling his hand of Zayn's dick.

Harry turns and settles over Zayn's body, knees digging into couch on either side of Zayn's chest. He takes a hold of Zayn's cock and looks back to watch Zayn take his cock back in his mouth, neck arching back and moaning.

Harry sucks Zayn's own cock into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base and sucking down till his lips met his hand.

Harry felt Zayn's hands on his cheeks, pushing them apart, and then a tongue on his hole.

"Fuck!" Harry moans, pulling off of Zayn's cock and pressing his face into Zayn's hip, breathing out.

Zayn takes a breathe and digs his tongue into the puckered skin of Harry's hole, keeping the pressure firm until he breaches the tight ring of muscle.

Harry's sharp intake of breathe draws out into a long, loud moan as Zayn swaps his tongue for a wet finger, slipping in and wiggling around until he found the bundle of nerves that was Harry's prostate.

"Fuck, Zayn, I wanna come so bad, please." Harry whined as Zayn fingered him hard, rubbing Harry's prostate.

Zayn hums. "You wanna come on my cock, love? Wanna ride me?"

Harry moans out a yes into Zayn's skin, grinding his hips back.

Zayn adds another finger and then another, licking around them to lube them up, before pulling them all out, ignoring Harry's whine.

"C'mon, darling, gonna ride me?"

Harry whines out a yes and climbs off of Zayn, going down to pull Zayn's jeans and briefs off, climbing back into his lap and taking a hold of Zayn's cock. Zayn wraps his hands around Harry's waist, watching as Harry bares down on his cock until the head slips in past his rim.

"Doing so good, baby, c'mon."

Harry moans out a 'fuck' and bares further down on Zayn's cock, squeezing around him, until he bottoms out, the skin of his arse pressing into Zayn's hips.

"Ride me, babe, c'mon." Zayn urges, fucking up into Harry when he doesn't move. "C'mon, Haz, c'mon."

Harry whines, nodding his head and starts fucking himself down on Zayn's cock, bracing his hands on Zayn's chest to balance himself.

Harry comes first, back arching as his cock spurts over his belly and Zayn's.

Zayn grabs Harry's hips and flips them over easily, pining him to the couch and fucking into him. He grabs the back of Harry's thighs and pushes them up, pressing them into his belly as he whines from over sensitivity, thrusting deeper, pressing bruises into his pale skin. 

Zayn comes after a few more thrusts, stomach tightening, fucking Harry through his own orgasm, come spurting inside him.

"Fuck, Zayn, fuck!" Harry moans, tugging at Zayn's hair as he groans into the skin of Harry's neck.

"Good, boy,"

"Fuck," Harry mumbles, leaning into Zayn to press their mouths together, pulling his body closer.

 

They fell asleep like that, Zayn lying on top of Harry, still inside him.

-*-*-

Harry wakes up surrounded by heat, a heavy form on top of him and Zayn's cock fucking into him in slow, deep thrusts.

"Fuck!" He whines, blinking up at Zayn's sleepy brown eyes, arching up for a kiss. "Fuck, Zayn, keep going slow."

Zayn hums, works through his hangover, pressing in over and over, rubbing up against Harry's prostate every thrust he can. "You like that, sweetheart? Waking up with a dick inside you? You were still so wet from my come, I could barely help myself."

Harry breathes out a moan, reaching down to slowly tug at his cock until they both come together.

Zayn pulls out and stands up to get a cloth to clean them up, leaving Harry on the couch humming at the biz running under his skin. He reaches down to press his fingers against his swollen hole and moans, digging a finger in.

Zayn comes back in, limp cock swaying between his legs and grins at Harry. It's almost obscene. "I put the shower on. Think you can stand?"

Harry huffs out a laugh and pulls his fingers out of his hole, lifting them to his lips and sucking. "If I say no will you carry me?"

Zayn laughs and digs his hands under Harry's shoulders and his knees, heaving him up, only stumbling under the weight for a moment, before he takes them both off to the running shower and sets Harry down inside.

"There's fucking come sliding down my leg." Harry laughs, hoisting his leg up against the step to reach back and clean the mess in his hole.

Zayn laughs, too. "Yeah, I thought I could feel something wet on my arm."

Harry snorts and shakes his head, straightening up when Zayn presses himself up against his back, reaching around to wipe Harry's come of his belly.

"Want pancakes or bacon and eggs?" Harry asks, smiling as Zayn's washes his belly and chest, pinching one of his extra nipples with a chuckle.

"Can I ask for both?" Zayn asks, grinning against the back of Harry's neck.

"Course you can. Doesn't mean you'll get it." Harry chuckles.

 

They get clean and dressed in Harry's briefs and slacks and his t-shirts, making it into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Zayn is less of a help and more of a nuisance, pressing himself into Harry's back and kissing the back of his neck. Harry manages to make an acceptable batch of pancakes nonetheless, with enough bacon and eggs to feed an army.

They eat and then Zayn helps him do the dishes and watches him feed the dogs, before they spend the entire day on the couch watching shit daytime telly, curled up together with the dogs.

-*-*-

If Liam gets back from Niall's at three with a goofy grin on his face to find Zayn fucking into Harry from behind on the couch, pressing him into the back of it, then that's their business.


End file.
